


Finally, I Rested in Your Bed (NSFW Thasmin)

by awareinthevoid



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, listen, they're gay and horny, this is where i come to be horny leave me be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareinthevoid/pseuds/awareinthevoid
Summary: A collection of NSFW Thasmin One-Shots! AKA a place for me to put all of my horny writing lolStories will pretty much just be filth, maybe a bit of plot.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Frosted Cookies

Yaz and the Doctor looked at the ingredients before them. They had wanted to bake some frosted cookies, but got a little carried away. 

There were dusty bags of flour, far too many cans of frosting, and a heap of other things they bought on a whim.

“Well, I guess we should get started.” Yaz smiled. “How much oven space do we have, in case we make too many?”

“I’ve got two ovens, I think. It’s been a really long time since I last baked something, I don’t actually remember where the TARDIS has put stuff.” the Doctor’s eyes scanned the kitchen, in hopes of maybe finding out where everything had been left. A chime told her that she’d just looked straight at the ovens and baking cupboard. “Oh! There we are.” the women walked to the other side of the room, the Doctor stroking a wall in thanks on their way.

Hands began their work immediately. Mixing dough, dividing into pieces, stealing small bites. The Doctor in particular had a habit of eating more cookie dough than she was putting on the pans.

“Oi, you! If you keep that up, we won’t have any cookies left.” Yaz teased.

All the Time Lord did was giggle and take a bit of dough to throw at her girlfriend. Laughter bounced around the room as they gradually forgot about baking and started a small food fight.

“You know, Doctor, I think you’ve got something on your face.” Yaz said, bringing her hand up to her counterpart’s cheek to smear chocolate frosting across it. The Doctor’s face formed a faux-offended expression and she searched the counter for her weapon of choice.

“Yeah? You know, I think you’d look amazing with a necklace.” she beamed, taking vanilla frosting and forming a semicircle across Yaz’s collarbones. Their eyes met, and each knew what the other was thinking.

Both stared at each other for longer than was necessary. Neither of them knew what to do next, and soon their faces blushed pink.

Yaz cleared her throat and stepped forward, taking her index finger to the Doctor’s cheek to remove some frosting. Keeping eye contact, she slowly licked it off of her finger, eyebrows raising suggestively. She went again, this time slowing down and keeping her other hand cupped to her girlfriend’s face.

The Doctor’s breath hitched. _God, why is this so hot_? She wondered. Yaz’s hand was still on her neck and she was fixated on the electricity crackling between them. Before she could think of what to do next, her girlfriend scooped some frosting from her chest. The Doctor’s lips parted, allowing the other’s fingers to slip past and feed her.

Everything seemed to go by in slow motion. Eyes gazed into each other as deeper desires formed behind them, and their owners were pulled closer by the gravity of one another.

Yaz pulled back a bit, and began to speak until her partner’s lips silenced her. Their hands started roaming territory yet to be explored, tugging and squeezing and experimenting. When Yaz moaned quietly, the Doctor knew she’d found a sweetspot.

Her kisses moved downward onto the neck of her other half and her hands held fast to perfect hips. Long, desperate fingers swept across the hips in search of the hem of a shirt. They slipped under the fabric, exploring the dark skin underneath. 

“Doctor…” Yaz sighed, then straightened herself up. “Doctor, what about the cookies? And the _boys_?”

“Don’t worry about them, love. I had the TARDIS soundproof the room, and the boys were busy watching that football match, anyway. As for the cookies, those can wait.” She winked.

The Doctor moved to press Yaz against the wall, continuing her stream of soft kisses on her collarbones. Her hands moved back down to the hem of the shirt and brought it up and over her girlfriend’s head.

_Fuck. She’s so hot_ , she thought as her eyes wandered across the beautifully curved body in front of her. She returned her hands to their rightful places. Their light touches crept closer and closer to supple breasts caged behind a lace bralette. Yaz had already thought ahead, quickly discarding it on the floor.

Before the Doctor reached her breasts, though, Yaz leant over to remove her navy-colored sweater.

“You’re gorgeous, babe. I can’t believe I’m getting to see and do this.” Yaz cooed to the Doctor, leaning against the wall again.

She let out a moan when a hot mouth met with her nipple, sending sparks through her body. Needy hands grabbed a pale waist to bring it closer. Both stood, releasing hot breaths onto each other’s skin, moving together as a system of parts and senses.

The Doctor’s lips dropped to her girlfriend’s abdomen, slowly pulling her joggers down to kiss exposed hip bones. She kept her breathing steady, hot and wet against Yaz’s skin. Within seconds the joggers and accompanying underwear were on the floor. Her hands rubbed toned thighs tenderly as her mouth travelled with them. 

The couple sunk to the kitchen floor, moving closer together. The Doctor took off her own trousers before finding her girlfriend’s sensitive skin again. She straddled Yaz’s thigh, replacing lips with soft fingers and seeking a kiss from her lover’s mouth. Their lips met with force, each of them desperate to continue. Her fingertips teased around the younger woman’s inner thighs, moving closer to her destination. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” Yaz breathed against the Doctor’s nose as the latter began circling her clit.

Her fingers dipped into the wet heat that she’d caused. They moved up and down at first, pleasure beginning to spread between Yaz’s folds.

“Doctor,” she moaned, “please.”

“Tell me what you want.”

She sighed, “ _Please_.”

“Love, I want to know what you want. Tell me. _Beg_ me.” the Doctor purred, fingers teasing at her girlfriend’s entrance. She heard a mewl come from her lips. “What was that, babe?”

“Doctor…”

The Time Lord brought her mouth to Yaz’s ear. Her lips brushed past it and she laughed lightly.

“ _Beg me_ , Yaz.” she placed a deep kiss at the nape of her lover’s neck. “ _Ask_.”

“Please, Doctor. _Fuck_ me.”

“Sorry, dear, you’ll have to speak up.”

“ _Please_! Oh, god, _fuck me_ , Doctor.” Yaz whined.

Satisfied, the Doctor pushed her fingers into her girlfriend, taking her time to feel around for the best pressure points. With each moan, she moved deeper, until she found her limit. Yaz’s breathing became heavier as curious fingers slid in and out of her. She started moving her hips in time with the Doctor’s motions.

Her fingers picked up speed, lifting lustful whimpers from her girlfriend’s mouth. Hips bucked and moans got louder, she was so close to an explosion of bliss.

The Doctor chuckled, “Not yet, Yaz.”

She brought her fingers to her mouth and, making eye contact, tasted her girlfriend’s cum slowly, sensually. Her tongue then landed on Yaz’s stiffened nipple, fingers flicking over the other. Their bodies were flush against each other. Breathing had relatively returned to normal, which told the Doctor to move to her next step.

Deep, passionate kisses trailed down Yaz’s stomach, each leaving a spot of dark purple behind. She teased with kisses on inner thighs and just above her lover’s clit. One hand continued to stimulate a nipple, building up pressure in Yaz’s abdomen. She longed for a release, but the Doctor kept her from paradise.

Sultry, velvety lips moved to suck on Yaz’s clit. She let loose a needy moan, relishing in the intoxicating pleasure that her girlfriend’s mouth created. Her hand grasped blonde hair tightly, the other pinching at her free nipple. Some sort of carnal need surged through her body, and she started moving the Doctor’s head up and down her slit.

The Doctor dipped her tongue into the rapidly growing flood of arousal coming from Yaz. She took it all in at once, and went to her clit and started flicking over it. Varying speeds sent her girlfriend to cloud nine. She knew how close she was to an orgasm, so she did her best to hold her there as long as possible.

“Doctor!” Yaz cried out. “ _Make me cum_.”

The Doctor focused all attention on the clit and folds as her counterpart pulled at her own nipples. Another cry told her that she was doing the right thing. She circled the clit, sucked on it, and flicked her tongue on top of it. Her lips could feel Yaz start to tense up. They enveloped as much surface area as possible, ready for the release of elation.

With a gasp, Yaz’s body trembled and her vision blurred. 

“ _Fuck_.” she breathed. She smiled at the Doctor when the latter lifted her head from between her legs. “That was...amazing.” 

They stayed on the floor for a moment, catching the breaths they’d lost while in the throes of passion. Gentle lips placed kisses on a pale forehead, before their owner stood up shakily.

“We should probably clean up.” Yaz laughed, now knowing that her girlfriend loved how she’d pleased her. “You know, before one of the boys shows up.”

“Who says they’ll show up? I can have the TARDIS misdirect them, we could spend all day like this.” the Doctor suggested. She felt as if she’d been put under a spell under Yaz’s wanton gaze. 

“As much as I’d love that, we _did_ promise them cookies. They might start to wonder what’s taking so long.”

The Doctor just stuck her tongue out and started putting her clothes back on. The couple took care of their mess of passion as quick as they could.

“Right,” Yaz grinned. “I ‘spose we should get baking.”

“Aw, I thought we could _play_ a little more?” The Doctor flirted, pulling them close and giving her girlfriend a kiss. She didn’t want to get back to baking, not now that she’d seen such a beautiful body. 

“What kind of ‘play’ did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” the Time Lord stroked Yaz’s dark locks and sucked a bit on the skin of her neck. “Why don’t you show me how to play our last ‘game’?”

A throat cleared behind them, pushing whatever thoughts they’d been having back to where they’d come from.

“Uh, I just came to ask what’s going on with the cookies.” Graham stuttered, feeling a bit embarrassed to have walked in on a private moment. “I’m not interrupting, am I?”

“No. No, not at all.” Yaz peeled away from the Doctor, giving an awkward grin. “Sorry, we’re just about to put them in the oven.”

Graham looked at the women and his eyebrows raised a bit.

“Right,” he said. “We’ll just, uh, be in the lounge. When they’re done.”

Yaz and The Doctor’s eyes followed him down the hall until he turned a corner. For a second they just made embarrassed eye contact, before bursting into laughter. The boys knew about their relationship, but they found it equal parts awkward and hilarious that they’d been caught in a small intimate act.

The Doctor giggled, “Maybe I’ll remember to put a bell on the door next time.”


	2. Make Me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi there!” a bright voice drew Yaz from her head. Before her stood hazel eyes and a short, blonde bob accompanied by a wide smile. It surprised her when her breath caught in her throat. Was she really this easily mesmerized? She pushed her blatant attraction away so she could give her own smile back to the woman.
> 
> //
> 
> My teacher au! Just a bit of awkward thasmin and, of course, some smut. It was already a part of my "Life in Stardust" collection, but has made its way here :)

“...and she’s new to the district, so allow her some time to adjust to how we work,” Principal Fulton spoke as Yasmin walked into the lounge. “Ah, here she is now. Everyone, I’d like to introduce Ms. Yasmin Khan, our new English teacher.”

Yaz smiled awkwardly, giving a small wave to her new coworkers. She was new to teaching A-levels, so she was nervous that they might judge her ability. Fulton led her eyes around the room as she introduced the other staff.

“Right here is our other English teacher, Mr. Mark Thesing,” the man before her shook her hand in his own, nodding his head in greeting. 

“And here we have Mrs. Heather Ulrich, teaching History,” Yaz tuned the principal’s voice out. She didn’t mean to, but her nerves were drowning out the world and filling her ears with her heartbeat.

She steadied her breathing as other teachers came forward to shake her hand. The school was on the smaller side, but had more teachers than she’d expected. She should’ve remembered how many there were from her interviews and small briefings. Her heart began to race as she worried that she’d already made a bad impression on her new peers.

“Hi there!” a bright voice drew Yaz from her head. Before her stood hazel eyes and a short, blonde bob accompanied by a wide smile. It surprised her when her breath caught in her throat. Was she really this easily mesmerized? She pushed her blatant attraction away so she could give her own smile back to the woman.

“This is Ms. Jemma Smith, Chemistry. Though, I think she’s beaten me to the punch in her introduction.” Principal Fulton chuckled while Ms. Smith took Yaz’s hand and shook it enthusiastically.

“Please, call me Jem. Jemma sounds too sticky in your mouth, if I may say so,” Jem let Yaz’s hand drop and the new teacher tried to focus back on greeting everyone.

She just couldn’t fathom how quickly she’d become enraptured by Jem. What was it about her that made Yaz’s breath hitch and knees falter? The way her voice caressed her cheeks as it made its way toward her ears? Her face, graced with delicate cheekbones and soft, pink lips?

Or was it her figure, light and smooth as if sculpted from paper clay?

 _You’re getting carried away, Yasmin. You_ just _met this woman._

Still, she couldn’t help the heat that rushed between her thighs. _Fuck_.

“Right,” Principal Fulton stepped back from the group. “Now that we’ve all properly met, you’re free to finish your lunches. Ms. Khan, if you’d stay behind?” 

“Yasmin is fine, thanks.”

“Alright. Yasmin, then.” Fulton smiled and waited for the rest of the teachers to leave the room. 

Yaz gave another wave to her colleagues and tried to maintain composure when Jem turned around to flash a grin her way before walking down the hall. 

“Now, I’m sure you’ve read through the paperwork I gave you during our last meeting?”

“Yep!” 

“Great. I just have a few more forms to give you, but they’re mainly just procedure. You don’t need to follow them like they’re a bible.” They laughed and exited the teacher’s lounge. 

They chatted about first day preparations for a few minutes before Principal Fulton released Yaz to settle in her classroom. She’d come by a few weeks earlier to set up the room how she liked, and found it nice to organize in the quiet. Still, she welcomed the looming chaos that would inevitably overwhelm her. The students would walk in talking loudly with their peers about what they did over the holiday, and would struggle to settle while Yaz introduced herself to them. They’d be reintroduced to her when they attend the assembly on the second day. They would scrutinize her as she guided them through the themes of Shakespeare’s _Othello_ or Byron’s _Darkness_. 

The thought of failing to impress and entertain her students gave Yaz a light head. 

“It’ll be fine, Yasmin.” she reassured herself. All she had to do was repeat it like a mantra, and she’d be good. 

_It’ll be okay_.

“What’ll be fine?” 

Yaz jumped out of her seat. Ms. Smith had appeared suddenly, catching her off guard.

“Oh, Ms. Smith!” She tried to calm her heart. “I’m just trying to give myself a pep talk before the morning comes.” she smiled.

“Please, just call me Jem,” perfect, white teeth requested. “And don’t worry about first day jitters! I’m positive you’ll be brilliant.”

Yaz blushed. She hadn’t been prepared to see the blonde woman again, and the longer she looked at her the more beautiful she was. 

“Thanks, Jem, I appreciate it.”

“No problem. I used to be you, so I know it can be hard to get used to a new school. Especially on top of getting to know new coworkers! Figured I’d give you a jumpstart.” Jem beamed.

Yaz turned another shade darker and hoped that her new colleague hadn’t noticed. She was hardly keeping it together, and adding a pretty woman to the mix didn’t help. It took nearly kicking herself to keep her mind from drifting to unsavory places. 

It _was_ nice to get a closer look at Jem, though. She wouldn’t admit it, but Yaz had definitely started developing a work crush already. How could she not? Jem leant against the wall by Yaz’s desk so casually, it was as if she’d practiced. The sleeves of her white undershirt were rolled up, showing off toned forearms. She wondered what those arms would feel like wrapped around her. What they’d look like pinned against a wall, glistening under a sheen of sweat...  


“Yasmin?”  


“What?” Yaz squeaked. _Busted._

“I said,” Jem smirked as her eyes slid up and down Yaz’s body, not trying at all to be subtle. “There’s a staff party at the bar downtown on Friday. I’m sure you’d hear about it eventually, but might as well let you know earlier rather than later. It’s kind of our beginning-of-the-year tradition, to wind down after the first week.” she laughed.

“Oh! I, uh, yeah. Thanks.” Yaz nearly choked out. She felt like a stupid teen, why was talking to Jem such a hard task? “Oh, and Yaz is just fine. That’s what my friends call me, anyway.”

“Cool. Right, I’ll see you later, Yaz.”

“See you.” she gave a wave.

 _You’re really not being very subtle, Yaz. Calm the_ fuck _down._

Her work week passed by quickly, and before she knew it, it was Friday. The first days had been fine, she hadn’t embarrassed herself in front of her students, and they seemed to be enjoying her curriculum. It had been a bit chaotic, but that was to be expected.

The bell rang to signal the end of the learning day. Yaz sighed, happy to let the stress of it go. That night, she would be able to unwind. 

A cacophony of chatter greeted Yaz when she opened the door to the Silver Goose. Her eyes roamed the heads of strangers, searching for her coworkers.

“Yasmin! Over here.” She heard her fellow English teacher, Mark, shout from her left.

Relief flooded her, she was glad to find them so quickly. It was a nightmare to wander a bar looking for your peers. Among them she spotted Jem, and tried not to stare at the suit she was wearing.  
It fit her loosely, bunching a bit around her elbows and edging just slightly past her wrists. Her blazer was grey, but underneath it held a striped blue blouse. The fabric of the blouse moved as Jem laughed along to a joke one of her colleagues made. Yaz took a gulp and quickly moved her eyes away from her chest.

“Yaz! Hi!” the shimmering hazel eyes met her own and searched her face for a response. “How are you?”

“I’m good, thanks. And yourself?” Yaz was aware she seemed on edge, but she couldn’t help feeling like a schoolgirl again. A schoolgirl with a silly crush on someone she had no chance with, someone she was sure didn’t even like women. 

_Then why is she checking me out?_

Jem’s eyes roamed the curve of Yaz’s hips, sending a pulse straight to her core. 

Jem cleared her throat, “Pretty good myself. Had some problem students today, but I suppose that’s why we’re here.” she gestured to the crowded bar with a laugh. Yaz had yet to sit down, and the only open spot was right next to Jem. 

_Just my luck_ , she thought to herself, scooching into the booth next to her colleague. 

“Do you want a drink?” Jem offered, flashing the menu at Yaz.

“No, thanks. I’m not big on alcohol, kind of my religious upbringing sticking around.” she chuckled. 

“Oh, okay. Cool,” Jem breathed. “Well, I guess that means more for me!”

The women laughed together and fell into a lull as they listened to the chatter of their peers. Heather, the History teacher, was going on about a drunken prank her brother had pulled on her the weekend prior. Apparently, she was not a fan of the cold, especially if he’d opened all of the windows in her sitting room. 

Yaz was painfully aware of the warm touch of Jem’s thigh against hers, and tried not to let it distract her from a laid-back night with her coworkers. Even when she adjusted next to her, she bit her lip and tried to keep her eyes from wandering. Really, Yaz was just glad that Jem couldn’t see the heat that her touch sent all through her body.

Drinks came and went for what was probably an hour or so; Yaz hadn’t been paying close attention to the time. She had, however, been paying _very_ close attention to the movement of Jem’s hands when she spoke. They waved gently in the space above the table, mapping out past and hypothetical scenarios. When at rest on her lap, her fingers tapped along to the beat of the music playing over the bar’s speakers. 

Jem’s slender fingers lay comfortably together on top of her thighs, and Yaz’s eyes traced their lengths as she drifted further from conversation. 

She let her minder wander, and let herself imagine those hands doing things she wouldn’t dare say out loud. Jem’s long, tender fingers tracing circles over Yaz’s... _No_.

Yaz stood up a bit shakily, taking in a sharp breath.

“Excuse me, please. I just need a bit of fresh air,” she nearly whispered. 

“You alright, Yaz?” Jem touched her wrist in question. 

“Yep!” she squeaked, turning to walk away. “M’fine.”

The warmth of Jem’s fingers lingered as Yaz made her way outside. She let the cool breeze embrace her and found a bench to sit on. The calm night air contrasted greatly with the volume and crowded atmosphere inside. Her hands played with her necklace, an attempt to distract her from overthinking.

Why did Jem make her feel so flustered? She berated herself, she was acting like such a kid. 

_I’m an adult, for fuck’s sake._

“Yaz?”

“Oh, fuck!” She jumped. She hadn’t intended to yell, but the woman standing before her had been causing this whole mess in her head. “Sorry, you scared me.” 

Yaz sat back down, breathing deep and trying to settle her nerves.

“No kidding,” Jem laughed. “Are you sure you’re okay? You seemed a little wobbly, you didn’t have a drink, did you?”

Yaz sighed, “No, I’ve only had water. I’m fine, really. You can go back inside and have fun, I didn’t want to be a downer. Thanks, though.” 

_Really, Yaz? Self-pity?_ She winced at how insecure she must have seemed. 

“Who said I wouldn’t be having fun out here?” Jem smiled, nudging her side lightly. Yaz perked up a bit, glad that at least her coworker didn’t think she was an idiot. 

“Well, I’m hardly Heather,” she chuckled. “I don’t have a life like that. I don’t have those stories to tell.”

“Tell me one.”

“What?”

“A story. Tell me one of yours. Tell me about yourself. Who’s ‘Yasmin Khan’?”

Yaz cleared her throat. She hadn’t expected Jem to stay outside, and she was even less prepared to suddenly tell her about herself. She started to tell her about where she grew up, laughing at a memory of chasing Sonya with a pair of scissors when they were in primary school. 

They talked about their childhoods for a while, reminiscing about old best friends and little secrets they thought were special. It was nice for Yaz to be able to relieve the stress that she’d been holding. She rolled her shoulders, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

She froze when Jem planted a hand on either side of her neck and began massaging her skin.

“Oh, sorry. Is this okay?” she asked Yaz, receiving a nod in response. 

She relaxed into the movements of Jem’s hands, allowing the woman to take away her stressful thoughts. Despite her attempts not to, she still imagined her hands trailing down her spine to unzip her dress. Those deft, deceivingly strong fingers marking a path toward Yaz’s core and sending electric shocks to every pressure point. 

Her mouth set free an involuntary mix between a moan and a sigh. Jem stopped what she was doing to check on her new friend.

“I can stop if you want, it’s totally-”

“No, it’s okay, sorry. I’m just a little tired, I think.” Yaz spat out a poor excuse and prayed to any god above that she had not just made a larger fool of herself. She feigned a yawn to try and hide the noise she’d made. 

Instead of continuing to massage, Jem turned Yaz to face her. She hadn’t told a complete lie, she was feeling tired. But, staring into her colleague’s eyes set something in her alight and she could feel a burning in the pit of her stomach.

She opened her mouth to speak, to fill the silence that she felt creeping up on them, but her attempt was stopped by Jem’s lips. 

Yaz melted into the warmth that had been planted on her body, molding herself into the shape that Jem’s hands wanted her to form. Another moan escaped, but this time she didn’t try to conceal it. She was easily pliable under strong fingers and let them push and pull whichever ways they chose.

Her lips welcomed an eager tongue that fought with her own. All sounds of the city had subsided. All there was were two bodies, emanating passion and boldness on a bench outside of a bar. 

It hardly crossed her mind that they were still outside. That is, until chilled wind swept past her shoulders and she shivered. 

“Shit,” Yaz gasped as she pulled away from Jem. “Shit, sorry, you’re probably tipsy. That was inappropriate. Sorry, again.”

“No, Yaz, it’s fine, I’m-” Jem hiccuped, then slumped back onto the bench guiltily. She was a bit more intoxicated than she’d intended to be. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Yaz sighed and helped her stand up, suddenly aware of how off-balance she had become. 

She cursed herself for letting _that_ happen. Jem wasn’t sober, it wasn’t fair for her to have let her do that. 

_She wasn’t thinking clearly_ , Yaz reasoned. _She wouldn’t have done that normally_.

They made their way back to their table. When they received a couple of pointed glances from some coworkers, Yaz realized that some of their makeup must have smudged. She did her best to conceal her humiliation. This wasn’t what she’d wanted to happen on her first night out with people she’d be spending the next chapter of her teaching career with. 

Having gathered all of her things, Yaz turned to Mark. 

“Does Jem have a ride home? Should I call a cab or something?” she felt like a lost dog, asking such simple questions.

Mark told her that, no, she had come with the other science teachers. He then added, “Maybe you should give her a lift,” with a playful smirk. 

“What?”

He just gave a shrug and waved goodbye, leaving Yaz flustered and red. 

“What was that?” Jem walked to Yaz’s side. 

“It was nothing,” she gave a small smile. “Come on, I’ll give you a lift home.”

Jem nodded and linked her elbow with Yaz’s. She wasn’t stumbling, but she definitely wasn’t fit to be driving or getting herself home. 

When they made it onto the main road, Yaz let herself relax. Thankfully, Jem wasn’t severely intoxicated. She was able to give directions to her flat. Conveniently, it was a short drive from her colleague’s.

“Hey, Yaz?” Jem asked when she’d grabbed her things from the car’s passenger seat. She met eyes with the dark-haired woman. “Do you want to come in?”

Yaz drew in a sharp breath. As much as that was tempting, she knew better. Plus, she’d only known Jem a week. 

“Nah, you get some rest. I’ll see you on Monday, though!” she smiled and watched as Jem walked through the building’s dim doors. 

Upon getting home, Yaz kicked off her shoes and fell back onto her bed. _What the_ fuck _was that?_

She had just gone out to socialize with new friends, with no intention to do anything stupid. But, she’d made out with a woman she had met not even a week previously. Worse, she made out with a _drunk_ woman she barely knew. She scolded herself for that, knowing she could have easily turned her down sooner and diffused the situation.

But it felt so _nice_. Their lips pressed together had been almost perfect. Why did she have to fuck that up? In any other situation, maybe she would have gone up with Jem. 

But not tonight. Not when she had had a little too much to drink. Not when Yaz would ultimately regret it and feel mortified every time she walked into the school.

“Oh, god,” she groaned. Her coworkers knew, didn’t they? They hadn’t exactly been discreet, and she’d made the poor choice of wearing a red lip shade. 

Flipping the light on in her bathroom, she assessed the damage. Thankfully, her makeup hadn’t made a complete mess. Still, there were pink marks around her lips and a small smear down her chin. She quickly removed it, wanting just to forget that it’d ever happened.

It was all she could do to hope that, when Monday came, she wouldn’t have to relive this embarrassment.

Of course, forgetting was easier said than done.

“Have a good weekend?” Heather asked with a smirk on Monday morning.

 _God_ -fucking- _dammit_.

“Yeah, do anything fun?” Mark chimed in.

“Not really, no. Mostly just prep for this week.” she answered with a tight smile and reddened face.

She busied herself making a mug of tea, hoping she could pretend that nothing had happened between herself and Jem. Hoping that Mark and Heather would drop the subject and leave her be.

Similar conversations occurred over the next few days and weeks. She’d walk into the staff room, check to see that Jem wasn’t in, and make her tea in silence. Sometimes, if she did see Jem, she’d immediately walk out. 

She knew that her colleagues noticed. She knew they teased, but they were just having fun. Some students seemed to have caught onto the chatter, too. There were words flung around about something happening between Ms. Khan and Ms. Smith. But really, nothing was there. 

They caught each other’s gazes in the hallway between classes, but Yaz tried her best to avoid staring. Even when Jem wore one of her suits under her coat. 

_God, those suits_.

No, she couldn’t be distracted by that. She just needed to focus on her teaching and ignore the little rumors that passed her ears. 

Each new day, though, that proved a bit harder.

“G’morning!” smiling eyes startled her. 

Yaz kept her eyes on her hands while stirring in her sugar. Why was Jem making this so hard? It wasn’t fair. She was so beautiful, just looking at her made Yaz dizzy. 

She steadied her breathing and returned the greeting. How was a woman she’d known for a month making her act like a nervous 15 year-old? And why was she already feeling a rush between her legs? 

_Not fair_.

“Listen, can we talk?”

_Fuck._

Yaz lifted her face to see Jem waiting for an answer. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” _Here we go_.

Jem led her out of the staff room and into a nearby cupboard, to give them some privacy. Yaz saw her coworkers give a little laugh, and silently cursed them. They really weren’t helping the situation. 

“So, what was it you wanted to talk-”

Once again, Jem interrupted Yaz with her lips. 

She pulled away quickly this time.

“Wait, Jem. We barely know each other.”

“I know, it’s just...god, you’re gorgeous.”

“I know you were a little tipsy that Friday. I’m sorry I let that happen, you really don’t need to do this.” she furrowed her eyebrows. All of this was so confusing, she couldn’t tell if she wanted to keep kissing Jem or if she wanted to run away. 

Jem shook her head.

“Yaz, I want this. I know we’ve just met, I know it’s maybe too much. But, what’s the fun in life if you don’t throw caution to the wind sometimes?” her breathing was heavy, and her eyes flicked between Yaz’s eyes and lips. 

The ground beneath Yaz seemed to start to give way. She couldn’t really comprehend what was happening. She’d never felt something so strong for anyone before.

Her logic fought with her wants and caused a flurry in her head.

“I want it too, Jem. But, are you sure? I feel like a kid,” she chuckled. 

“I know, I do too. I don’t know how to act around you, Yaz,” Jem rasped. 

They were quiet for a bit, hot breaths filling the air around them and doing nothing to quell the arousal building in the pit of Yaz’s stomach.

“When I see you in the halls, all I want to do…” Jem trailed off, instead choosing to show Yaz what she was saying.

Her hands pushed Yaz against the back wall of the cupboard. Her wrists were pinned on either side of her head while Jem’s mouth met her own. She let out a soft moan, trying her best to keep quiet.

Her hands raked through Jem’s blonde hair, holding on as if she would slip away if she let go.

“Wait, wait,” Yaz gasped. “Should we really be doing this? Here, in a cupboard?” she laughed.

“Well, unless you want me to take you into the open…”

She shook her head and brought Jem’s lips back to her. 

Jem’s hand made its way toward the hem of Yaz’s blouse. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t protest. Being there, in that moment, felt so good. Almost perfect. 

She pulled the shirt out from under Yaz’s trousers. The contact of her cool hand to hot skin sparked in the air. Another noise left their mouths, a hum to unify their bodies. 

Fingers snaked up to her breasts, wasting no time in freeing them from the bra and pinching a stiffened nipple. Jem squeezed and flicked around it, drawing needy breaths from Yaz’s throat.

In turn, Yaz reached for the braces connected to Jem’s own trousers. She slipped her hand into her underwear, feeling the slick heat that she’d hoped for. 

“Shit,” Jem breathed. She smiled against Yaz’s lips and brought their bodies closer together, giving her partner an easier reach. 

Yaz slid her fingers up and down Jem’s hot folds. She felt so good, so smooth and fitting and beautiful. 

Both of them edged closer and closer to climax, exchanging body heat and purrs for each other. 

The only things in existence in that moment were two women indulging themselves in the arousal of the other’s body. Not an abandoned mop leaning against the wall. Not the cleaning supplies threatening to fall off of shelves.

Not even the hustle of students arriving to start their school day.

_Oh, fuck._

Or, maybe those students did exist, and they were on the other side of the unlocked door behind Jem.

Yaz’s rhythm had faltered, but Jem had moved her mouth to her nipples and her hand to her clit. She struggled to keep in a shout as she was brought over the edge, legs trembling and hips bucking. 

“Jem,” she strained. “How are we going to get out of this?” she was smiling, but truly she was terrified of being found out. 

They did their best to fix themselves up quickly before Jem took a look through the door.

“Okay, I’ll go first and you can wait a bit.” 

She turned around and planted another kiss on Yaz’s lips.

“But don’t think I’m done with you,” she husked. Her lowered voice caused Yaz’s stomach to flip and heart to race.

She slipped through the door, making sure to check for students or their fellow staff. Throwing a wink behind her, she slinked to her classroom, doing her best to straighten her shirt out before she walked in.

Yaz took a moment to breathe. _Wow_ , she thought. Of all things, she hadn’t expected _that_ to happen this morning. 

Her mind was elsewhere for the rest of the day. She was far away from herself and her teaching, running on autopilot while her thoughts were filled with Jem’s soft moans. 

She couldn’t wait to continue where they’d left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these dorks so much so uh. yeah lol


	3. Girl's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’d never admit it aloud, but it was hard to concentrate while the Doctor sat between her separated knees. A familiar heat rushed between her thighs. This was the worst time to feel turned on. Especially since the woman she had feelings for was mere inches from where arousal was pooling. It definitely wasn’t helping that she had decided to change into shorts for the night. 
> 
> //
> 
> I had to join in on the girl's night trope! This was very fun to write, and I love making them realize their feelings for each other <3

The Doctor looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, rare as it was. She’d passed out on the lounge sofa almost immediately after they’d returned from their latest adventure (they’d done a lot of running, mainly trying to capture a cyan goose for some king). 

The three companions gathered in the control room. 

“D’you think we should wait for her to wake up?” Graham asked, brows furrowed as he watched the rise and fall of the crystal in the console.

“I can, if you want. You guys can go home. I think we’ve landed back in Sheffield, if the TARDIS has chosen to work properly.” the boys nodded and they heard a disgruntled chime from the ship. 

“Okay, Yaz. As long as you’re sure?” 

“I’ll be fine, Graham, thanks. Go get some sleep yourselves, I’m sure you’re just as tired as she is.”

“You’re right with that,” Ryan chuckled as he gave a nod and walked through the double doors into the evening. Judging by his calm demeanor, they’d got home safe. 

Yaz returned to the sleeping Time Lord. Her eyes twitched slightly beneath her eyelids, and her mouth was parted just a bit. Truthfully, she looked silly and child-like, but Yaz found it endearing. She looked as if she hadn’t a worry in the universe. So serene, completely unlike her normal expressions during consciousness. 

Her slow breathing disturbed some of the stray hairs laying across her face, moving them up to her nose until they settled back down. Yaz found herself staring, taking in all that the Time Lord was in her slumber. 

Her chest (which Yaz _wasn’t_ staring at) rose with each breath, slightly stretching the material of her t-shirt. Her hands twitched every so often. One was settled above her head, and the other lay flat on her stomach. The cushions sagged a bit over the edge of the sofa, mostly due to the Doctor’s legs hanging past them. She looked so soft like this, and Yaz almost felt guilty for taking so much time to look at her. 

Not seeing any change in consciousness in the next half hour, Yaz decided to busy herself. She headed off to the TARDIS kitchen. She thought that the Doctor might appreciate a treat when she woke up. 

Her head was full of the Doctor as she pulled ingredients from the cupboards. 

The soft pink of her lips, little movements of her fingers, twitches of her nose. The curves of her body that changed with every deep breath. They were mesmerizing. Yaz’s mind scanned over every inch of the Time Lord, from the stray hairs on her head to the loose laces on her boots. 

Her imagination wandered further, leaving her hands working on their own to mix together the cookie dough. 

The Doctor’s hands trailing to her suspenders, pulling them slowly off of her shoulders. Moving to her waistband, teasing at removing her trousers. Her t-shirt coming from beneath them, hanging loosely off of her body. 

Pale skin revealed as Yaz took initiative and freed the Doctor from her top. Beautiful, delicate dips and hills of her body, culminating at her captivating breasts. A smirk across her lips before she took the liberty of taking her bra off…

Yaz shook her head lightly. She couldn’t think like that, especially about the Doctor. They were just friends, and it wasn’t fair to either of them to think that they were anything more. It wasn’t fair to herself to wish for some sort of closer relationship between them. She would have to be okay with a friendship, which was apparently easier said than done.

She made a cup of tea while the cookies baked, choosing to take her mind away from her previous thoughts. She imagined sleep. Yaz wasn’t sure how tired she was, but taking a nap after the cookies were done seemed like a good idea. That was, if the Doctor hadn’t awoke by then and she could actually distract herself from her wandering eyes. 

Once the cookies were set to cool on the counter, Yaz padded back to the lounge to check on her friend. 

It looked like she was out cold, so she draped a blanket over her (finally). Then, she took a seat in a chair opposite the sofa. She figured she could get a small nap in as long as the Doctor was still sleeping. She didn’t want something to happen, not that anything would, but she still worried. It was hard not to worry when she was around the Doctor. Usually she worried about their safety on some of their adventures, but this time around she was mostly worried the Time Lord would get herself into trouble if left alone half-asleep. 

Yaz felt herself slipping into sleep. She was content, with a pillow beneath her head and a warm blanket covering her body. Her mind wandered into more thoughts of the Doctor, and this time she didn’t push them away. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

_______________________

Yaz woke up to the sound of something falling in the kitchen.

“Oops,” came a soft voice. 

With a tired groan, she lifted herself from her chair. She checked over her braided hair, smoothing down the strays that had escaped in her sleep. 

“How was your nap?” she chuckled when she saw the Doctor. It turned out she’d knocked a glass of milk off of the table by accident. Her cheeks turned pink when she saw that she’d been found out.

“Okay, I guess. I must have really needed it, though. I normally don’t need that much sleep.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Usually, I only need about an hour or two a week. Maybe I should try sleeping more?” it seemed like she was talking to herself now.

Yaz saw that the counter now held a few less cookies than it had when she’d left them.

“I see that you found your treat,” she smiled.

“Oh, yeah! Thanks for that,” the Doctor took a sip from her new glass of milk. She grimaced, apparently already regretting the decision.

They sat in a bit of an awkward silence, both still waking up and unsure of what to do next. 

“Hey,” Yaz grabbed the Doctor’s attention. “Did that stress you as much as it did me? I mean, having to find that goose, for one. But, also everything else we had to do for that king.”

“I suppose, yeah. We’ve definitely been through harder, but he made us do _so much_ running!” they laughed, remembering the demanding monarch. 

An idea struck Yaz. She wasn’t sure if she should even ask, but she didn’t want to have to go back home. Not when she could spend more time alone with the Doctor. Not when they could have actual time to become closer ( _not like that_ ). 

She cleared her throat, “We could do a girl’s night, maybe? Take time to relax?” 

The Doctor’s eyes widened. 

“Girl’s night?”

“I mean, only if you want to. We don’t have to. I get it if you don’t-”

“No, Yaz, I’d like to do that. Yeah. It’s just, I don’t think I’ve ever actually had a girl’s night.” she grinned sheepishly. 

“Oh. Right, of course. Sorry,” Yaz apologized. “Well, we could start by going out to the shops? It’s always fun to buy snacks and other items to use to relax.”

The Doctor nodded, excited and nervous about her very first ‘girl’s night.’ 

A short while later, they returned from the shops carrying bags of snacks and face masks and nail polish and other items they weren’t sure they’d actually use. 

Yaz could feel her heart starting to race. It was just a relaxing night, she tried to convince herself. She couldn’t let herself get carried away. 

Still, she found herself continuing to stare at the Doctor while she wasn’t looking. It was embarrassing.

The Doctor had picked out a movie that she thought they’d like. Something about traveling the world, but they only laughed at how ridiculous it made everything seem. They spent it making fun of the characters and the scenarios they were put through.

Near the end, Yaz caught the Doctor’s eyes with her own. It wasn’t intentional, but they’d both been chuckling and the Time Lord was so intoxicating like this. She shone like the sun when she smiled. Her eyes sparkled and Yaz thought she could see her pupils dilate when they made eye contact.

A thought hit Yaz out of nowhere.

“Doctor, I know this is your first time as a woman,” she winced mentally at the connotation of that sentence. “But have you ever had your hair braided, or done it yourself?”

The Time Lord pondered for a moment.

“You know, I think I tried once. But that had to have been centuries ago.”

“Um, would you mind if I tried to? Braid your hair, I mean.”

The Doctor nodded and flashed a smile before she followed Yaz’s instructions to sit on the ground in front of her.

She’d never admit it aloud, but it was hard to concentrate while the Doctor sat between her separated knees. A familiar heat rushed between her thighs. This was the worst time to feel turned on. Especially since the woman she had feelings for was mere inches from where arousal was pooling. It definitely wasn’t helping that she had decided to change into shorts for the night. 

_Fucking hell_ , Yaz cursed herself. 

She tried to pull her thoughts away from the gutter and attempted to focus all attention on the task at hand. Her fingers combed through blonde hair, separating it into three segments. Yaz had decided to do the Doctor’s hair similar to her own style; a simple french braid.

“That feels nice,” the Time Lord admitted, leaning back ever-so slightly. 

All Yaz could do was give a hum in response, worried she’d make a fool of herself if she tried to talk. But, who was she kidding? She would probably make a fool of herself if she never spoke again.

The scent of lilac wafted up to her nose. She’d never noticed the smell of the Doctor before, and was surprised that it was so light. She seemed like the sort of person to use too many clashing scents on her body, but all it was was a small hit of floral notes. 

Yaz took a breath and said, “You smell nice, Doctor. Where did you get your shampoo?”

She felt her friend stiffen for just a second before relaxing again. 

“I don’t really remember, actually. I must have put it into the TARDIS bathrooms ages ago in case any of my companions needed it, but I took a liking to it myself.” she giggled. 

The Doctor’s giggle was soothing. Admittedly, before tonight it had been a little while since she’d laughed this much. Yaz was glad to hear her happiness again, to be able to experience it with her. It put her heart at ease. Maybe she’d be able to remember that they were only friends after all. 

That was her thought just before the Doctor scooted in closer. Her loose hairs tickled the inside of Yaz’s thighs. Her shoulders brushed against the exposed skin past her knees. It was hard to keep her thoughts in the present moment. All she could seem to imagine was the Time Lord turning around and doing unspeakable things between her legs. 

_For fuck’s sake, Yasmin_.

At that point, Yaz had nearly been lost to her fantasies. She hadn’t finished the braid, and was instead just running her fingers through the blonde locks. It was almost like she was petting it, albeit absentmindedly.

“Yaz?” the Doctor spoke, tearing Yaz from the depths of her mind.

She stammered, “Oh, uh, sorry. I just...zoned out for a bit.”

“No,” the Time Lord said sharply. “I mean, no, it felt good. I didn’t realize I liked to have my hair played with.” her cheeks flushed pink as she turned her head to look at Yaz.

Yaz also had a pink tint on her face, not really sure what to say. She certainly hadn’t expected the Doctor, of all people, to admit to enjoy something like playing with hair. 

With their eyes locked, Yaz caught herself stroking the Doctor’s cheek. It had only been a second, but she could have sworn that the Time Lord had leaned into her touch. Still, she yanked her hand away, embarrassed as ever. 

“Oh, my god. Sorry, Doctor,” she blushed profusely. “I...I didn’t mean to.” 

She tried to stand up, but remembered that the Doctor was sitting right in front of her and didn’t make it very far.

The Time Lord placed a hand on Yaz’s knee.

“Hey, it’s okay.” the Doctor smiled. 

“Are you sure?” Yaz questioned shakily. She was so afraid that the Doctor would resent her for touching her, but this was not what she’d expected.

The Doctor brought Yaz’s hand to her cheek again. 

“I’m sure.”

They spent a moment seemingly frozen in time. Their eyes didn’t wander and their hands rested against each other. 

Yaz took a chance and leaned down, bringing her lips to the Doctor’s.

She was met with gratitude. A warmth was shared between them, spreading from their meeting tongues to their intertwined fingers. The kiss seemed to last forever, both women reveling in the closeness of their bodies. 

The Doctor turned around to face Yaz once they had parted. She had a smile on her face, whereas her companion’s looked more shocked. 

“Are you okay?” she asked Yaz, moving to sit next to her.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just never expected that to happen,” she confessed. 

“Me either.”

Yaz ran her hand through the Doctor’s hair before trailing further down to the nape of her neck. She felt the slightest shudder under her touch. Her other hand reached under one side of her suspenders.

“Is this okay?” she asked.

The Doctor hummed “mhm” before their lips met again and Yaz pushed her suspenders off of her shoulders. 

She held onto the Doctor as she felt hands wandering to the hem of her shirt. They tugged lightly before she broke the kiss and let the fabric come up and over her head. Cool air hit her skin, raising tiny goosebumps across her back and arms.

“Wow,” the Doctor breathed onto Yaz’s chest. “You’re gorgeous.” she kissed the words onto her collar bones, searing their meaning into dark marks. She nipped at her neck, eliciting a needy moan from her partner’s mouth. 

They worked together to remove Yaz’s bra and the Doctor’s top as well. The women took a moment to simply look at each other, admiring the beauty glistening on their skin in the dim light of the lounge. 

Yaz released a heavy sigh as the Doctor took a dark nipple in her mouth, the other being tugged by her hand. A skilled tongue teased around her skin, leaving it shimmering in the light. Her breathing became irregular as the blonde snaked her way lower. 

She ran her fingernails lighty down Yaz’s torso. The latter’s back arched as she felt her shorts being yanked away from her body, quickly moving to ease them off. 

The Doctor ran her eyes down her companion’s body, hovering a moment between her legs, hunger shining in her irises. She raised her hands to her shoulders and pushed Yaz to lay on the couch. 

“Is this what you want?” The Doctor asked, eyes dark with lust.

“Doctor, this is what I’ve wanted for a long time,” 

“Prove it.” she demanded.

Yaz eagerly stretched to remove the older woman’s trousers, noting the soft moan that left her lips when she was exposed to the room. 

Their lips crashed again in a wave of desire. Yaz reached her hand toward the Doctor’s core, but the Time Lord was quick to pin her hands on either side of her head. 

“Me first.” she spoke. Her words spiked the arousal gathering in the pit of Yaz’s abdomen.

Deft fingers teased their way down the middle of her stomach, sending little shocks of want through her body. Once they’d reached their destination, Yaz raised her hips to urge them to quell the greed she felt. 

The Doctor ran a finger lightly across her clit, barely for a second. Yaz closed her eyes as a moan fell out of her mouth. 

“Eyes open, Yaz.” the blonde commanded.

A shaky breath released itself from Yaz’s lungs as she met the Doctor’s gaze. She kept eye contact as well as she could while she felt her partner begin to trace circles around her stiffened bud. 

She could hear the slick sounds made when fingers slid through her folds, which only caused her to become more aroused. They curled away from her entrance and Yaz tried to guess from the look in the Doctor’s eye what the Time Lord had planned.

Two fingers pressed just outside of her entrance.

“Okay?” the Doctor asked.

Yaz nodded her approval.

She gasped as the Doctor moved further inside, taking her time to feel around her clenching walls. 

Yaz hadn’t felt anything like this before, but maybe that was because it had never been the Doctor. Everything felt different and new with her. She made even the mundane seem exciting when she was made happy by silly human things. 

“Oh, fuck,” Yaz nearly cried as the Doctor quickened her pace.

The blonde licked her lips before capturing Yaz in another intoxicating kiss. 

Yaz could feel the Time Lord’s breasts against her own. The sensation added to the pleasure she was feeling from the fingers pumping in and out of her. Her breathing was becoming labored as she could feel herself nearing orgasm.

“Doctor, I-”

“Shush now, love.”

She listened to the older woman, but ignored her previous instructions to keep her eyes open. She squeezed them shut as her hips bucked and her throat yelped. 

The Doctor’s head dropped to a nipple, free hand holding Yaz against the couch and occupied hand giving her the best orgasm she thinks she’s ever had.

Euphoria shot to her head and all through her body she felt pangs of bliss. Her breath caught in her throat as she rode through the waves of a heady frenzy. She could feel how tightly she clenched around the Doctor’s fingers. White flashed behind her eyelids at the peak of it, with her back arched and legs trembling. 

She hardly felt the Doctor remove herself from on top of her body as she came down from her high.

Her eyes opened a few moments later to reveal a smirking Doctor, seemingly pleased with her handiwork.

“Woah,” was all Yaz could utter.

This drew a chuckle from her partner’s chest.

“Does this mean it’s my turn next?” the Doctor asked. She looked needy in front of Yaz.

“I suppose,” Yaz mused, a smile spreading across her features. “Do you mind if I stay here though?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” she cleared her throat. “Sit on my face.”

The Doctor seemed to nearly come then and there, the mere suggestion stirring her carnal need. She didn’t need telling twice, and crawled over Yaz’s body to kneel above her mouth.

“You sure you’re ready?” her companion teased.

“Yes, Yaz. Fuck, I need this. _Now_.” 

Wasting no time, Yaz lifted her tongue to lap at the arousal that had pooled beneath the Doctor’s folds. Her hands grabbed hold of her firm ass, giving a light squeeze as she swiped her tongue again.  
The Doctor started breathing heavily already, with little moans of gratitude exiting her lips. The sounds grew in volume as Yaz’s tongue began to lick needily along the edges of the blonde’s entrance.

It was clear that she wouldn’t last long, and Yaz wanted to draw it out as long as she could, but another part of her was impatient to feel the older woman unravel onto her. 

Her tongue flicked at and her mouth sucked on the Doctor’s clit as the moans came closer together. 

The desperate desire was clear in the notes sung from the Time Lord’s throat. They were a different sort of music to Yaz’s ears. A genre unlike any other, and one that was hers alone.

With a particularly deep stroke of Yaz’s tongue, the Doctor was pushed over the edge. She shouted obscenities into the room and her body flooded with warmth. Her companion lapped greedily at what she had spilled, only causing her to keel over. 

The intensity of the orgasm surprised her, but in the best way she could imagine.

“Fuck, Yaz. You’re bloody brilliant.” she breathed, bringing herself to sit across the younger woman’s stomach.

Their eyes met and both showed pupils that had blown out. A comfortable silence sat around them for a few moments as they caught their breaths.

Neither had imagined their night would turn out like this.

Yaz shifted herself from under the Doctor and moved to sit upright.

“So,” she sighed.

“So,” 

“What happens next? I mean, we can’t just go back to how it was yesterday, can we? How do we-”

The Doctor cut her off with a soft kiss. It didn’t last very long, but their faces lingered inches apart. 

The blonde ran her thumbs gently across Yaz’s cheeks and rested their foreheads together.

“Oh, Yaz, shut up,” she laughed. “It won’t be the same. Ever. But, we can take it a moment at a time.” 

She ran her hands through dark hair that lay messily against her companion’s head.

“Yeah?” Yaz queried.

“Yeah.” 

“Where do we start? I mean, I don’t know, this is so new.” 

“Well,” the Doctor spoke tenderly. “We can start with this moment. Right here, right now. You and me, sat on the sofa. Close. Happy.”

Yaz smiled sweetly.

“Close,” she echoed.

“Happy,” the Doctor took her into another loving kiss. 

Their bodies molded together, forming a machine that lived off of the warmth and emotion felt by them in that very moment.

They were close. And they were so very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was fun to write! Will be returning with more smut soon :))))

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! I'm moving my smut one-shots here and will be adding to them because I haven't written smut in a bit! Hope the stories are enjoyable :)


End file.
